Accessory mounts may be used to apply tension to a system. As an example, some accessory mounts are used to apply tension to belts that transmit power from a power source to an accessory unit. Some vehicles include a tensioning system having a power source such as, for example, an engine or a motor, an accessory unit such as, for example, an alternator or a compressor, and an accessory mount to support the accessory unit and to transmit rotational energy from the power source to the accessory unit.
Tensioning systems may comprise a belt drive system. Belt drive systems typically include a plurality of pulleys and a plurality of belts that couple together the pulleys. In some belt drive systems, one or more of the components are movable such that belts may be assembled around the pulleys while tension in each belt is minimized. After the belts are assembled around the pulleys, the components are moved apart to apply a desired tension to the belts.
The components may need to be moved apart with precision which may increase the assembly time and/or increase the risk of damage such as, for example, damage caused by misalignment of the pulleys. Alternatively, the components may be relatively difficult to move and, as a result, may not be moved properly during assembly. The belts may then be forced onto the pulleys which may cause damage to the belts and/or result in a less than desired tension being applied to the belts. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology, including contributions that reduce complexity and assembly time of applications.